Welcome To Storybrooke
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: A Evil Queen casts a dark spell trapping fairy tale characters in the town of Storybrooke and have no clue as to their real lives. Its up to three townspeople and a stranger to stop the Evil Queen and brake the curse or they will be stuck that way forever.
1. Welcome To Storybrooke

**What's up everyone, well this is the story that I mentioned in Survival. This is based off the ABC show of the same name. Now the plot is the same but the events will be different. Also this is my Randy Orton/AJ pairing story. Also no flames because then you'll be blocked and if you have any questions regarding this story then PM me do not ask in your review.**

***I don't own anything because they either go to WWE or ABC... wait I do own Emily/OC**

Randy awoke to his alarm clock ringing so he reached over and hit it only for the noise to keep going. He finally realizes that it was his cell phone going off, he reaches over and picks it up. He looks at it to see that he was getting a call from Sheriff Hunter, "Oh come on… what the hell does he want now?" Randy growls in annoyance. He presses the green answer key then says, "Hello?" He sits up in his bed and says, "Okay… Okay Hunter clam down… all right I'm on my way" he hangs up then gets out of bed. He takes his boxers and t-shirt off before stepping into the shower, when he was done with whatever he usually does in the bathroom he walks out and gets dressed which consists of blue wrangler jeans, black t-shirt and sneakers. "How in the world do I get called into the police station on my day off?" he mumbles to himself as he grabs his keys and wallet before walking out the front door.

Randy climbs into his escalade, he pulls out of the driveway onto the street. He drives down the street and turns a corner only to slam down on the breaks when he sees a little girl standing in the middle of the road. "What the hell?" he says, he opens the driver door and steps out. He walks over to her and crouches down so he was on her level, "Hey, I'm Deputy Randy can I help you?" he asked. The little girl didn't reply and only gave him silence, he stands then offers his hand and she slowly reaches out and takes it. He walks her to his car and helps her into the passenger seat, when he is down getting her settled in he closes the door and gets back in on the driver's side.

He starts the car back up then continues to the police station, as he drives he keeps glancing over at the little girl who keeps looking out the window. He pulls into his parking spot then gets out and when he shuts his door and turns only to find the little girl standing in front of him. "Jesus Christ…. Don't do that," he says clenching his chest, he shakes his head then leads the little girl inside of the station. Randy makes sure to keep the girl in his line of sight until they reach the main room of the station. Sheriff Hunter walks out of his office. "Hey Hunter I found this kid standing in the middle of the road" Randy says as he walks over and sits at his desk.

Hunter shakes his head then looks at the girl and that's when he realizes who it is, "Son of a bitch" he says in a whisper but Randy hears it so he says,

"You know who she is don't you?" his question was answered when Mayor Brie Garcia walked into the room. Randy rolls his eyes at the woman, it was no secret he had no love for the Mayor of the city. Hunter knew that Randy was very vocal about his disapprovement of her, "No wonder the kid ran away" he muttered under his breath.

Brie ran over and hugged the little girl, "Oh my god, thank you for finding my daughter" she says. Hunter smiles while Randy rolls his eyes then says,

"Yeah great parenting."

"Do you have something to say Deputy Orton?" she asked, Randy goes to reply with a smartass remark when Hunter said,

"Orton shut it." Mayor Garcia and her daughter leave the station, Hunter turns to his deputy and says, "What the hell is your problem Orton?"

"My problem is our so called Mayor, I mean what kind of mayor loses track of her daughter?" Randy barks back at his boss. "What the hell am I even doing here?" he asks him to which Hunter replies by tossing a file onto his desk. He looks down to see that it was a missing person report. "Of course" Randy mutters before putting his badge on his belt and gun in it's holster. He stands up then walks out the front door, he walks across the street to Granny's diner. He walks inside and his greeted with the smell of food, "Morning Granny" he says to the older woman standing behind the counter.

"Morning Deputy" she replies with a nod of her head, Randy smiles then walks over and takes a seat in a booth in the back. Since he was a regular at this time the waitress Nikki Bella walked over and placed a cup of coffee down on his table.

"Thanks Nikki" he says with a smile, which she returns and says,

"No problem Rand" he watches as she walks off, he doesn't know how Granny allows her to walk around showing off her mid drift and wearing those short shorts but at the moment it was none of his concern so he took a sip of his coffee before flipping open the file.

(!)

AJ Lee made her way down one of many halls in Storybrook General Hospital, she would usually skip down the hall but was force to quite doing that by her boss Vicki. She turned the corner and entered a room where one of her seven patients where in, "Good Morning" she said before checking their vitals. "Well everything seems to be looking good, maybe today is the day" she said with a sweet smile before waving goodbye and walking out of the room straight to the nurse's station. "I frocking hate Vickie" she said before taking a seat in a chair, out of all the people working there she was friends with only two nurses there and they were Patricia who likes to be called Trish and Mickie.

"What did she do this time?" asked Mickie and Trish added,

"Besides making you stop skipping all around this place?" AJ stuck her tongue out at the girls then said,

"How about the fact that she's making me work overnights, starting tomorrow which also means all of my patients will be given to new nurses." Mickie and Trish walked over and gave her hugs which made the small girl smile then laugh because they always knew how to make her smile after talking to Vickie. "Thanks girls" she said with a smile, which soon disappeared when Vickie appeared but she wasn't alone as she had Mayor Garcia with her as well.

"Good Morning all" Mayor Garcia said with smile which the three woman returned even though they were fake. She walked off with Vickie in tow, AJ shook her head then stood up and after saying goodbye to her two friends she left with her purse over shoulder. She walked into the lobby and saw a little girl about eight or nine sitting at bench by herself so she walked over to her.

"Hello, my name is AJ what's your?" she asked, the little girl looked up from her book and said,

"My name is Emily, Mayor Garcia is my mother… well she adopted me" AJ eyes widened in shock, what kind of people would give up such a sweet girl? She thought to herself. She looked down and saw that she was reading a book so she said,

"What are you reading?"

"Once Upon A Time" Emily replied with a small smile, AJ sat down next to her and Emily spoke some more. "My favorite story is of Snow White and how she met her Prince Charming but I do hate the Evil Queen and what she did."

"What did she do?" AJ asked with a raised eyebrow and Emily replied by saying,

"She cast an evil curse that trapped every fairy tale character in a town…." Before Emily could say anymore Mayor Garcia appeared and she was force to leave. AJ stood then made her way outside, she hopped into her small yellow buggy and pulled out of the parking lot driving towards Granny's diner.

(!)

Emily sat in the back seat of her mother's car, she had put the book away before her mother saw it because she knew that if she was caught reading it again then her mom would make her go see Mr. Marella again. "Alright Emily, I have an important meeting at the office in like ten minutes so that means you stay inside and I'll be home to tuck you into bed" her mother said. Emily rolled her eyes then got out of the car, she wasn't stupid when she tuck you into bed it really meant when I come home you'll be in bed. She walked into the house then after shutting the front door she ran to the window in the living room where she watched as her mother pulled out of the driveway then left.

Emily smiled then grabbed her bag and placed it on her back before running out the front door making to lock it first. She stepped out onto the sidewalk then took off running and kept running until she reached town. She looked around because she was looking for the two people she knew would help her break the curse placed by the Evil Queen or as everyone knows her Mayor Brie Garcia. She looked then spotted AJ's car in the parking lot of Granny's diner so she ran across the street going inside. She saw AJ sitting at a table so she walked over, "Can I sit with you?" she asked. AJ nodded her head so she took the seat across from her, "I need your help" Emily said.

"What can I do? I'm juts a nurse" AJ replied, Emily shook her head then said,

"No your not, everyone here in this town is not whom they seem to be and that's because their really fairy tale characters which is the reason why they can never leave and why you never see new people entering the town."

"Okay, say I believe you and I'm really a "fairy tale character" how did we get stuck here?" AJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple…. The Evil Queen whom you know as my mother or the mayor casted a dark spell trapping us all here but no one remembers their real lives" Emily replied with determine look on her face. "But we can't do this alone, we can only trust one more person" Emily added before pulling out her book and setting it down on the table between them.

"Oh yeah who is this person?" AJ asked with smile on her face which disappeared when Emily said,

"Deputy Randy Orton.

(!)

Randy pulled his escalade to stop at the side of the road leading into the woods, he got out then closed it. "Long away from town aren't we Deputy?" Randy pulled his gun from its holster and spun around pointing at the person only to see that it was Mr. Heyman. Randy holstered his gun then turned back to Mr. Heyman. "I mean for a missing person I mean?" Mr. Heyman says as he stepped closer to Randy.

"I swear to god Heyman if you know something you better tell me now" Randy growled in annoyance. His demur didn't chance when Mr. Heyman stepped closer then said,

"Come now Mr. Orton, do I look like someone who would know something bout that?"

"Actually I do… I mean you do own this whole town…." Mr. Heyman cut him off by holding up his finger and said,

"I own the land Mr. Orton not the town and I'm a very caring man so I hope you find Mr. Reigns but I highly doubt you'll find him out here."

"All right what do you want?" Randy asked cutting him off since he knew how Mr. Heyman already worked.

"Simple, I tell you what you need to know and let's say you owe me a favor when I need it" Mr. Heyman replied. Randy stared at him narrowing his eyes because his deals were usually more complicated than this but then he said,

"Deal."

**Thanks for reading and the new chapter should be up next Saturday.**


	2. Apologies and Broken Hearts

**What's up everyone, okay so in this chapter there are two parts that are in Italics in which they take part in Fairy Tale land and so I will make this a common thing from now on in the chapters, now not all of the chapters will have this stuff but any of all thank you for the support and so here is the second chapter.**

***I don't really own anything but Emily.**

_Prince James followed the tracks of a thief he had been following for the past three days straight not settling down for an ounce of sleep. He walked past a tree then stopped when he caught sight of the thief, he slowly crept towards them hoping not to give his position away and was about to be successful that was until he stepped on a break breaking. The thief turned to face him and that's when he saw their or her face, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen so whence she took running after seeing him he followed suit taking off right after her. He started to gain on her so he leaped and tackled her to the ground, she tried to fight him off but he grabbed her wrists and held them to the ground._

"_Why run, I have no reason to hurt you?" he asked. _

"_Why wouldn't you? I stole your property besides you work for the Queen" she replied with anger. He looks at her with confusion on her face, "You mean you don't work for my stepmother?" she asked after seeing the confusion on his face. He gets up then offers his hand which she accepts allowing him to pull her to her feet._

_"Sorry but I don't work for one, I was just on a stroll until you ambushed me" he replied, he then put out his hand and said, "Can I have my ring back please?" she rolled her eyes then put the ring she had taken and put it in his hand. _

"_I didn't mean to take your Princess' wedding band" she replied, he lets out a chuckle then says,_

_"No there is no Princess, this was a gift from my mother before she was killed by a Troll attack in her village when I was young. It was all I could salvage from the wreckage."_

"_I'm sorry, I meant no ill will," she said but he waved her off then said, _

_"It's all right, all that matters is that I have it back" she smiled at him then started to walk away. "Wait… I didn't get your name" he called after her making her stop and look at him before saying,_

_"It's Mary."  
_

"_Why do I have the strange feeling your lying to me?" he asked with a smile, to which she replied,_

"_Sorry but I'm on the run but in case we don't met again, What's yours?"_

"_Its…" he started to say but she cut him off,_

"_It's okay…. I'm going to call you Charming."_

(!)

Randy drove back into town, he could've known that Mr. Heyman was right about how he wasn't going to find anything in the woods. He pulled out the piece of paper he had given him and started driving towards the address. When he arrived he noticed that he was sitting outside an old abandoned building, he knew that the property was owned by Mr. Heyman but according to the older man he wouldn't even step foot inside the building. Randy got out of the car and made his way to the front door, he pulled out his pistol and flashlight turning it on before entering the place.

He looked around trying to find any sign of life in the floor, he passed under a doorway and flashed the light around only to find nothing so he continued on. He enters another room, he turns to face a corner but when he hears movement behind him he jerks around only to find nothing. "This place better not being fucking haunted" he mutters under his breath, he goes though the doorway, which brings him to a flight of stairs. He slowly reaches his foot out and steps down on the step hoping it doesn't break under his weight and to his surprise the step is very sturdy. He makes his way up the flight of stairs coming on the second floor, he walks towards the first room but once again he hears the movement so he spins around and this time he sees a man dressed in all black staring back at him.

"What the…" before he could finished the mysterious man lifted his hand and with some mystical force pushed Randy backwards crashing though the closed door. He tries to sit up but he starts feeling dizzy then falls and hits his head on the ground knocking himself out cold.

(!)

AJ shook her head then said, "I'm sorry but there is no way in heck I'm doing something with Orton. He's nothing but a egotistical jerk that only cares about himself" when she was done she stared at Emily who then said,

"You may think that but what you don' t probably know is that you two have a common enemy."

"Oh yeah, who?" AJ asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"The evil queen or should I should I say the Mayor" Emily replied with a smile but it faded when AJ said,

"I'm sorry Em, but this all seems crazy and…" before she could finish Mayor Garcia stormed into the diner stopping right next to them. "Good afternoon Mayor" AJ said with her best fake smile but Mayor Garcia ignored her and looked straight at her daughter then she said,

"What are you doing here? I strictly told you to stay home…" she glanced down and saw the storybook on the table then before Emily could grab it he snatched it away. "I knew you were still filing your head with this crap, that's it I'm setting up another meeting with Dr. Marella now I'm taking you home before I'm late for my meeting" she said.

AJ watched helplessly as the Mayor practically dragged Emily out of the diner in front of everyone but they were too afraid to do anything about it. She rubs her face and then places some money on the table, she stands up then walks out the front door. She climbs into her car and after turning it on she was about to turn out into the street but quickly steps on her brakes when two ambulances comes zooming back. "Holy..." she shouts as she grips her steering wheel in shock, she had only ten minutes to report to the hospital for her new shift.

(!)

_Snow White walked out of the woods onto the road, which she soon regretted when the Evil Queen's knights appeared and were making their way towards her. She takes off running but she wasn't fast enough because the lead knight caught up to her and lifted her up making her lay down across from him. He didn't get far as an arrow hit him in the head knocking both of them off the horse. Snow rolls then looks up at Charming comes out from the woods and stands between her and the knights._

"_Be gone, you will not lay hands on her" he snarls as he raises his sword into the air. The Knights climb off their horses and pulled their swords out as well, the first knight swings at Charming who raises his to block it. He ducks under then slashes him across the chest, he turns his attention to the last three who come at him all at once. Suddenly Snow White appears with a dagger and she stabs first knight in the back killing him, the distraction from Snow allowed Charming to take them down with one strike with his sword each. He turns to face Snow White who stares back at him, "So I take it these are the reason for telling me the wrong name?" he asked with a smile. _

"_Yes Charming they are the reason, now if you excuse me I must go before the Queen finds me" she replies then starts walking away only for Charming to grab her wrist making her turn around then he pressed his lips to hers. What neither Charming nor Snow White knew was that the Evil Queen seen everything happen._

_The Evil Queen watched as Charming saved Snow White from her Knights, she stared at the mirror in anger. "That Prince thinks he can stick his nose in my business…" suddenly she smiles and says, "No matter…. He won't be around to save her forever and then I'll have Snow White's heart."_

(!)

AJ exited the elevator when it opened after it reached the eighth floor of the hospital. She made her way down the hall to the nurse's station where her friend Mickie was still sitting. "Mickie what are you doing here?" she asked and her friend replied by saying,

"Vickie moved me to night shifts until one of our newest patients gets better."

"Any idea who they are?" AJ asked to which Mickie replies,

"I know for sure one is Roman Reigns, you know the guy who had been missing for five days, they found him in the old abandoned building at the edge of town, so yeah I have him and you have… well I think you should find out for yourself sweetie." AJ rolled her eyes at her friend's creepiness then took the file then walked down the hall to room A23. She entered the room and stopped in her tracks when she saw none other than Deputy Randy Orton lying in the bed, "Oh you got to be kidding me" she muttered to herself as she still remembered the date three years ago. The whole night he talked about himself and bragged about how great he was.

Luckily for her he wasn't awake at the moment so she walked over and checked his clipboard. "Was found unconscious at the same building at Mr. Reigns which means you were there to find him but something happened where ended where you are" she said.

"Great detective work April" she jerked her head up to see that Randy was now awake.

"Randy what happened out there?" she asked, he took a deep breath then said,

"I went out there to find Roman and when I reached the second floor I saw what I thought was a man in all black. I pointed my gun at him but before I could even say freeze he just lifted up his hand sending me flying backwards though a door… maybe I just thought I saw something and I really just hit my head or something."

"Well I'll go get your file but I have to suggest that you stay for observation overnight just in case" she said then started walking towards the door.

"AJ wait" he called to her making her stop then turn to face him, "I know that this a very late thing but I want to apologize for how I acted on our date, I know you probably hate my guts for the way I acted cause I sure as hell know I do. I was a jerk and should've treated you like a princess but didn't can you ever forgive me?"

She stared at him, she wanted to say that she did but didn't know who to really say it so she walked out into the hallway. She made her way back to the nurse's station where Mickie was still in her spot when she had left. AJ sat down in her chair and tried to get some work done but Randy's words kept running though her head distracting her.

(!)

Emily lay in her bed with her back facing the door when her mother entered the room. Mayor Garcia walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Emily, honey you know that I only want the best for you" she said, Emily sat up in her bed and said,

"You know you don't, if you really cared then you'd let everyone leave and go back to their normal lives" suddenly Mayor Garcia jumped.

"That's enough, I'm sick and tired of this fairy tale shit… I'm take away your book and throwing it away and tomorrow you have another appointment with Dr. Marella and you will continue to see him until you realize that this is your life and I am your mother" she shouted in anger then she stormed out of the room making sure to slam the door shut when she did. Emily sat there and soon tears started to travel down on the corner of Emily's eyes who then said,

"Your not mother… and if you were I wish you were dead" she fell backwards onto her bed then faced the window once again. She continued to cry then said,

"I'm really all alone here."

**Thanks for reading and please review. Next Update on Tuesday now do you like that or what?**


	3. There Is Another

**What's up everyone, I'm finally back. I know I said I would update yesterday but shit happened so here I am and I promise no pinky promise that chapter 4 will be up tomorrow night. **

***Disclaimer See Chapter 1 people, I do own Emily and the new guy Leo**

AJ walked into Randy's hospital room to see that he was pulling the IV's out of his arm. "What the hell do you think your doing?" she asked in alarm causing him to jump a little, "Randy shouldn't be up and about I have yet to make sure you don't have a concussion" she said then walked over started putting the iv's back into his arm but he kept stopping her. "Randy let me go," she says as she rips her hand from his grasp.

"Trouble in lovers quarrel?" Randy's head shot up while AJ spun on her heel, standing there in the doorway was none other than Mr. Heyman.

"Visiting times are over Mr. Heyman, if you wish to see Deputy Orton then it must wait until tomorrow" AJ said with her arms crossed to her chest. Heyman let out a chuckle then said,

"You see dearie, when you own something you can do whatever you see fit which means I can show up whenever the hell I want. I mean I just came to see that Mr. Orton was seriously hurt…." Before he could finish Randy pushed his way past AJ and slammed the short man up against the wall.

"You know something don't you…. That's why you would never step foot inside right?" he growled.

"Now would I really risk the life of our Deputy? " Heyman asked, both Orton and AJ knew that he would.

(!)

Mickie walked into the room where Roman had been placed, she checked his vitals and some other things before going towards him. She looked him over and noticed that he had some cuts but the weird thing was that they weren't cuts made by a blade but something that didn't seem possible. She quickly left the room and made her way towards Randy's room because she knew that's where AJ would be since at the moment he was her only patient. When she arrived Randy was sitting back on his bed and AJ was sitting next to him, they both looked up when she entered the room.

"What's wrong Mickie?" AJ asked seeing the look of confusion on her face.

"I was just checking on Roman and the cuts on his body weren't made from any type of blade" she replied.

"What then?" Randy asked and she replied,

"They looked like claw marks."

(!)

A door leading to a bathroom opened and out walked Mayor Brie Garcia, she walked over to the bed and began to get dressed into the clothes she had arrived in. She grabbed her last stocking off the ground then rolled it her leg, "Your socks are under the bed" she called out to whoever was in the bathroom. She stood up then left the room and when she did a man emerged from the bathroom and reached under the bed to grab his socks when he stood up, he turned to the mirror to reveal Sheriff Hunter.

Brie walked out the front door going straight to car, she pulled out of her parking spot and driving off towards home. Luckily for her Storybrooke was a small town so she didn't have to drive very far, when she arrived she noticed that all the lights were off in the house which meant Emily could be asleep. She got out of her car and walked up to the front door but stopped, something was different and she could feel it. She quickly unlocked her door and flung open her front door. She ran to her office and opened the cabinet where she had put Emily's book only to find that it was gone. She still felt uneasy so she turn and ran up the stairs going straight to Emily's room, she reached out and opened the door to find….

(!)

"For the last time April, I'm fine please go back to the hospital before you get in trouble" Randy said as he walked into the police station with her right behind him.

"You were my only patient for now so since you've been released I thought we could you know talk about…." She went quite so he stared at her waiting for her to finish what she had started to say, "To talk about us" she finally said. Randy let out a deep breath then motioned for her to sit then he took the seat at his desk. "I mean that night we had our date you were a complete and utter jerk…"

"AJ…" Randy said cutting her off, "I know your probably pissed that it took me three years to finally realize that and I know your probably never want to give us a second chance but know this, I…." before he could finish Hunter walked into the station. "I think we should talk about this later maybe over coffee at Granny's diner?" he said and she nodded her head agreeing. They looked over and saw Hunter enter his office and start to work, Randy leans back in his chair and raises an eyebrow. He takes a sniff of the air then realizes that he smells something different so he leans towards AJ and says, "Is it me or does he smell like perfume?"

"I smell it too" she replied.

"Come on let's go to Granny's and talk" Randy said, the two stand then walk out of the station, they crossed the street to Granny's. As they neared the door Mayor Brie Garcia appeared and out of nowhere. "Something we can help you with Mayor?" Randy asked.

"Where is she?" Brie said mostly directed at AJ who was confused.

"Where's who?" Randy asked to which Brie replied,

"My daughter… she's not in her bed, Ms. Lee was the last one I saw her with."

"It wasn't me" AJ replied.

"It wasn't AJ Brie" Randy added, Brie jerked her head to look at him and said,

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because I was at the hospital and she was by either my side or Mickie's the whole night," He replied. Brie narrowed her eyes and said,

"Find my daughter or else." This time it was Randy who narrowed his eyes and said,

"Is that a threat?" Brie didn't reply as she walked off, Randy rubbed his face then said, "Well… so much for that talk" AJ nodded her head then Randy entered the diner. He walked towards the counter where Nikki stood, "Hey Nikki…." He looked around to see that no one was really paying attention then said, "Have you see Emily today?"

"The only time I saw her was when she was talking to April why?" she asked to which Randy replied,

"She's missing and I need your help in finding her."

(!)

**New York City, New York**

Leo walked into his kitchen and opened his fridge, just as he was about to pull out a bottle of water there was a knock at the door. He hung his head then placed not one but two bottles of water, he walked over and opened the front door of his apartment. He opened it but found no one there at first then he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat so he looked down to see a little girl about nine or ten. "Can I help you?" he asked to which she replied,

"Are you Leo Gower?"

"Yes and you are?" he asked to which she replied,

"My name is Emily Garcia, I came here because I need to talk to you" before he could speak she entered his apartment so he closed the door. He entered the kitchen to find her drinking one of the bottles of water.

"Sure help your self" he says then walks over and sits down across from her, "So what's this thing you have to talk to me about?" he asked. He watched as she pulled out a book from her backpack.

"What do you know about Fairy Tales?" she asked.

"Not much… I read some during school but that's about it cause I didn't really care for it" he replied.

"What would you say if the stories you read about were real?" she asked, he looked at her like she was out of her mind then said,

"Let me get this straight…. You're saying that Snow White and Prince Charming are real?"

"Yes" she replied. Leo laughs then says,

"And what makes you think I'll believe you?" she stares at him for a while then says,

"Because I'm your daughter."

**Thanks for reading now please review.**


	4. Extended Stay

**What's up everyone, once again I am back with another chapter of Welcome To Storybrooke. Not much to say really so please just read and review it's that simple haha. So does anyone have any idea who the fairy tale counterparts are? **

*** I own nothing but Emily and Leo.**

**New York City, New York**

Leo sat there staring at the little girl sitting in front of him, he couldn't believe what he what he had just heard. "I don't have a daughter, I mean I had like one girlfriend and that surely didn't last long enough for anything so I think you have the wrong man" he said.

"But you are, and you parents are stuck in Storybrooke but they can't leave because of the evil curse by the evil queen" Emily responded. Leo looked at her then said,

"Okay, so your saying that my parents…. The ones who abandoned me?" she slowly nodded her head.

"But that's just it… they need your help now but they won't even believe me about the curse" she replied. He rubbed his head then said,

"Come on… I'm taking you home." He noticed the disappointment in her eyes, he pulled on a grey zip-up hoodie then his keys. They left the apartment then made their way towards his parked grey Nissan Skyline GT-R.

"You're a street racer aren't you?" Emily asked as they got into the car, he closed his eyes then said,

"No I'm a lawyer, I just like the car." He started the car then pulled out of the parking lot, he drove all night only stopping to get gas. When they finally arrived in Storybrooke Emily had fallen asleep so when he pulled over to her house, he got out then opened the passenger side door. He picked her up bridal style then carried her up to the front door, he hit the doorbell button with his elbow then waited until Brie opened the door. " I think this one belongs to you," he said.

"Oh my god Emily…. Please come in" she said, Leo nodded his head then walked inside. She led him up the stairs to Emily's room where he placed her down on her bed. "Where did you find her?" she asked him to which he replied,

"Uh… She actually came to me out in New York, I don't know why but I thought it be best if I brought her home" he said goodbye then left the house. He walked down the sidewalk then got into his car, he turned the key only for the car not to start. He tried it again only to get the same result, "You got to be kidding me," he said. He got out and turned to see Brie making her way towards him.

"Car trouble?" she asked, he nodded his head before lifting up the hood of the car then she said, "Well I called the tow company for you."

"Thanks" he replied, a black escalade pulled up and a man along with a woman got out.

"Good news Deputy Orton, his man found my daughter" she said to the man.

"Actually she came to me like I said" Leo quickly added, the man stared at him with uncertainty then that's when the tow truck arrived. Leo waited while the man hooked his car up.

(!)

John Cena was your every day typical man, he was helpful to anyone who asked or needed it. There was one woman whom he had his eye on for a while now and that woman's name was Eve Torres. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen but whenever he was near her he could never able to say how he feels. "Jus tell her how you feel fella" said John's best friend Sheamus, John shook his head then Sheamus said, "Ah that's right, your too chicken shit ta do it" Sheamus said with a smile which earned him an sharp elbow to the ribs.

"Can it Ginger Snap" John growled, the two looked up to see Eve making her way towards them. "Damn it" John mutters, he tires to leave but Sheamus stops him and pushes him back down into his seat. "I so hate you right now" John whispers to him just as Eve stops in front of them.

"Hi guys," she said with a smile which John's insides melt.

"Oh look at he time, time for me to head home," Sheamus said suddenly before standing up and leaving those two alone. John quickly made a metal note to kick his friend's ass tomorrow morning, he scooted over allowing her to sit down.

"So John, how are you?" she asked him, he opened his mouth to reply but stopped. "So I see the big tough John Cena is afraid to speak to me?" she said nudging him the side of his stomach.

"I'm doing good, I mean I'm a paramedic and being able to save lives makes me very happy" he replies but not keeping eye contact with her. "How about you?" he asked looking at her out the corner of her eye.

"I'm doing great, I'm a nurse so we're both helping people" she replied. Silence was now filling the air then she said, "Would you like to go get some coffee?" he looked at her alarm then said,

"I'd love too."

(!)

Randy entered Granny's diner, he looked over and saw AJ sitting there drink a soda and reading a book. He walked over there and took the seat across from he, just as he was about to speak Nikki walked over and placed a coffee down in front of him. "Thanks Nikki" he said, when she was gone he turned to look at AJ who was now looking at him. "So AJ, now I think we can talk about what we were going to talk about" he said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"First… did you find Emily?" she asked, he shook his head the said,

"Actually some guy named Leo brought her back, claims she went to him but I don't know there's something fishy about him" just as those words left his mouth Leo walked into the diner. "Speak of the devil," he said, AJ turned her head and looked at Leo.

"I don't see nothing fishy about him," she said after turning back to look at Randy. "All right forget about him, what were you going to say before back at the station before Hunter came back?" she asked to which Randy replied,

"I said, I know your probably pissed that it took me three years to finally realize that and I know your probably never want to give us a second chance but know this, I…" he took a deep breath then said, "I have…"

"Feelings?" she asked, he shook his head then said,

"No not feelings…. Damn it April I'm trying to say that I love you."

(!)

Leo walked over and took a seat at a vacate table, Nikki walked over and gave him a menu. As she walked away he checked her out but decided that she wasn't his type, he was told that his car would be fixed in the morning which meant that he need a place to stay. When Nikki came back he was bout to order when a large explosion shook the place, Nikki lost her footing but landed in his lap. He helped her up then everyone ran out of the building, they made their way towards the place of the fire and that's when Leo realized that it was the garage his car was in.

"Oh come on" he says, well it looks like his stay in storybrooke would be extended.

"Too bad about your car" Leo turned his head to see a short round man standing next to him. He used a cane to support him, he was balding on the top and had a short ponytail on the back of his head. "Excuse me, my name is Mr. Heyman," the man said offering his hand.

"Leo Gower" Leo replied before shaking his hand which he instantly regretted when he felt the man's hand, it was slimly and cold. "You don't know of any hotels or motels in this town do you?" he asked Mr. Heyman who replied by saying,

"Oh you can rent a room at Granny's, she has a motel above the diner."

**Thanks for reading now please review people.**


	5. New Beginnings

Emily sat on the couch in Mr. Marella's office, she had her arms crossed to her chest and refused to make eye contact with him. "Ms. Emily, please I'm only here to help you," he said trying to get her to open up but she wouldn't budge. He got up from his chair then walked over and sat down next to her, "Come on Ms. Emily you can tell me anything and I'll believe you" he said. She looked up at him then said,

"No you won't, you'll just think I'm crazy nobody believes me anyways, I mean who would listen to a nine year old girl"

"I believe you" both Emily and Mr. Marella turned their heads to see Leo standing in the doorway. "I talked to the some people and it turns out that your in fact my daughter so I thought you wanted to spend some time together?" he said, Emily's eyes widen in shock then jumped and ran over and hugged him. "Is it okay?" he asked Mr. Marella who said,

"Of course… I mean can I talk to you for a moment?" Leo nodded his head then told Emily to go outside. He shut the door, "What's up?" he asked to which Mr. Marella replied,

"Emily is a special girl, what I'm saying is that she believes that everyone in town is really a fairy tale creature. So I think is that you should play along for awhile for all we know is that this is just a temporary thing." Leo nodded his head then left the room, he led her out of the building and head over to Granny's diner for dinner. Nikki comes over and takes their order when she walks away Leo speaks,

"So listen, I went online and started re-reading all the old fairytales and the thing I notice was that there was no end to them."

"That's because their stories aren't done yet because they're stuck here in this world, but we can't do this alone we need Snow White and Prince Charming to help us," Emily said. Leo goes to speak when the door to the diner opens and in walks Deputy Orton holding hands with AJ. "The only problem is that Snow White doesn't believe me," she added sadly then Leo said,

"Maybe we have to make them believe, you know do something that makes them realize that…" before he could finish Brie walked into the diner going straight to their table.

"It's one thing my daughter goes to your house but now you take her from her appointment?" she said gaining the attention of everyone in the diner including Randy and AJ. Leo stands up so he's face to face with her then says,

"Emily is my daughter and before you try to deny it…" he pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket then shows it to her. She snatches it from his hand then looks it over. "And before you say anything about how I have no right… think again because I had no idea Emily even existed, because of that paper, I have visitation rights so you can go ahead and I know I have these rights because I happen to be a lawyer." Brie handed him back the paper then said,

"Fine…. But when you bring her home we'll discuss your visitation rights" she turned and left the diner. Leos scratched the back of his neck then sat back down across from Emily.

(!)

Randy and AJ had heard the whole conversation between Leo and Brie, "I don't like him" Randy said, he didn't know why but there was something about Leo that he didn't like.

"You don't really like anyone" AJ replied with a roll of her eyes, Randy narrowed his eyes at her then said,

"When was the last time a person actually came into town? Never that's when and now all of a sudden he shows up?"

"You heard him yesterday, Emily went to him and he brought her home besides its not like he can just leave the garage fixing his car was destroyed in a fire" AJ replied. Randy rolled his eyes then said,

"For all I know he started the fire" this time it was AJ's turn to roll her eyes, "What? For all we know he could even be lying about being a lawyer" he adds. AJ goes to say something but stops when he sees John walking in the diner with Eve Torres right behind him. Randy smiled then said, "Well its about god damn time, Sheamus and I were sick and tired of his bitching, moaning and complaining about how he's too chicken shit to ask her out" AJ smiled then said,

"I'm happy for them."

(!)

Leo and Emily walked up to Brie's house, he was about to knock on the door when Brie opened it. "It's about time, Emily go get ready for bed," she said without taking her eyes off of Leo who stared right back at her. Leo gave his daughter a hug then let her walk inside the house. "You can pick her up from school and she spend that time with you until 8 which is her bed time" she said with a venom which Leo pretended not to notice, "That is unless you plan on leaving" Brie added with more force, Leo smiled then said,

"I'm staying right here, I'm actually on my way to Mr. Heyman's for the key to an empty office across from Emily's school actually so I will be able to see her more often." Brie stared at him with a glare then said,

"I'm so glad to hear that."

(!)

Mickie walked into Roman's hospital room, he had yet to wake up but until then she read a chapter to him from her favorite book Beauty and The Beast. She flipped open the book and started to read when suddenly the heart machine started beeping faster. "I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" she shouted as she tried to figure out what was going on, three doctors came running into the room. She stepped back allowing the doctors to do their job, She was stepping backwards and didn't see the plastic bottle that was lying on the ground, her foot was pushed out from under her and she fell onto the ground hitting the ground hard knocking herself out cold.

(!)

_Belle walked though the dark forest, her blue hood snug over her head and the book tucked under her arm. As she descends further into the forest she begins to think that she had taken a wrong turn suddenly she trips over a tree log causing her to roll down the hill. She comes to a stop at the end of the hill and puts her hand out to push her up but when her hand touches the ground she feels her hand touch something warm, she sits up then looks at her hand to see that her hand was now covered in blood. Instead of freaking like some people would she knew that it wasn't her blood so she stood up and that's when she saw that there was a trail of blood leading into the bushes. _

_She slowly walks towards the bushes then pulls them apart and her eyes widen in shock when she sees a large beast like man lying on the ground with an arrow stuck in its ribs. She makes her way towards the beast trying her best to not make it aware of her prescience but that ends when she steps on a tree twig breaking it in half. The beast's head shot up and stared at her, its razor sharp teeth growled at her, she kept calm. "I'm not here to hurt you, please let me help you" she said, the beast stares at her with sadness in its eyes. She walked towards the injured creature but as she neared she realized that it wasn't an animal, it was really the beast she heard so much about from people in her town. _

_Belle walked over and lowered her down to the ground, she reached her hand over and wrapped her fingers around the arrow. "Okay… this is going to hurt a little bit but I promise you'll be okay" she said then yanked the arrow out of the beast's ribs making him cry out in pain. She pulled her hood off then untied her cape, she tied it around the beast's midsection trying to stop the bleeding. Belle stood then said, "That should stop the bleeding" she watched as Beast stood up on its hind legs, he stared at her then to her surprise he spoke._

"_Thank you stranger" she nodded her head then turned and walked away but before she could leave four wolves appeared and they looked like they were hungry. She stumbled backwards and fell to the ground on her butt, suddenly Beast leaped over her and landed in front of her. Two of the four wolves leap at Beast who catches them by their throats and slams them down on the ground hard knocking them out cold. He turns his attention to the final two wolves, Beast picked up one of the down wolves and throws it straight at the two wolves knocking them to the ground. One of the wolves from earlier gets up and leaps at Beast clenching its teeth into his neck, "RRROOOAAARRR!" Beast roared in pain. The other three wolves followed suit as they all leaped onto Beast sinking their razor sharp teeth into his body. _

_Belle reacted quickly as she picked up a tree branch and wacked a wolf with it then she turned and did the same to another one. She turns her attention to another wolf be as she swings the tree branch the wolf catches it in its jaw and rips it out of her hands. She back away as the four wolves who then joined by three more surrounded her as she backed into a tree. She closes her eyes and falls to the ground just as the wolves leap at her._

"_NNNOOOO!"_

**I'm back with another chapter sorry for the wait but I had huge writer's block so there you go so I have another big thing to say... There will be a sequel to this story and you get to pick the best part you get to chose the title so pick one.**

**1. Welcome To Neverland**

**2. Welcome To Wonderland**


	6. Settling In

**What's up everyone I'm back... I wanted to have this chapter up yesterday but shit happened and no it wasn't because I was sick on Thursday either. Anyways if don't remember I said that there will be a sequel to this story and so far Welcome to Wonderland is winning by one vote so here we go again pick the title of the sequel.**

**1. Welcome to Neverland**

**2. Welcome to Wonderland**

***I own nothing but Leo and Emily.**

Leo stood in front of Mr. Heyman's paw shop, he didn't trust his man one damn bit and it wasn't because when he shook his hand it was slimy and cold, he shuttered just at the thought of the image. He went inside and first the thing he saw was all the stuff Heyman had, "Ah, Mr. Gower, what can I do for you?" Heyman asked when he emerged from the backroom. Leo walked towards the desk and says,

"I wanted to open up a law firm here in town and was I told that you are the man to see" Heyman smiles at him then says,

"Why would you want to do such a thing?" Leo raises an eyebrow at the small man before him and says,

"Back in New York I was a lawyer so I thought since I'll be staying her I thought what best than to do what I know what to do" Heyman smiled then reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys, he went though each key until he came to silver key, he handed it to Leo who accepted it and the piece of paper with the address of the building. Leo left the room. He walked down the street, he looked around trying to find the building, "And the building is…." He said looking around, it couldn't he this hard to find a damn building right?

"You need some help?" Leo turned around to see AJ standing there, "I mean I'm only asking because you seem lost," she added.

He smiles then says, "Actually I'm looking for this building" he hands AJ the piece of paper. She smiles then says,

"Oh I know where that place is… I'll show you" she motioned for him to follow and to his surprise he was in fact going in the wrong direction the whole time. The walk took them five blocks past Granny's diner and found themselves across from Emily's school. "Here we are…. And look your not far from Emily" she said, Leo smiled he wouldn't be far from Emily, in fact he saw her getting off her bus and she just happened to see him and waved so he waved back before she ran into the building.

(!)

_Belle excepted her death to be quick and painless but when the attack from the wolves didn't happen, she opened her eyes to see that in fact she was still alive and also saw that Beast standing tall over the wolves. "Are you okay?" he asked, Belle nodded her head then she stood up and that's when she realized that he was bleeding from the wounds he had received from the wolves. _

"_Your hurt" she said walking towards him, she reached out to touch him but he quickly pulled his arm away. "I can't help you if you don't let me" she said as she put her hands on her hips, Beast rolled his eyes then said,_

"_Come on follow me then" she raised an eyebrow at this but followed never the less she followed him out of the clearing back onto the road. She followed him as they made their way though the darken forest and when they finally emerged from forest she saw a giant castle standing before them. _

"_Where are we?" she asked, Beast turned to look at her and said,_

"_Welcome to my home."_

(!)

Randy walked into the police station with a smile on his face, his date with April last night was the best time he had had in a very long time and hopefully they could do it again. He sat down in his chair and put his feet up on his desk, "I didn't know you were paid to lounge around Deputy?" Randy jumped to see Brie standing in the doorway. He glared at her then sat back down in his chair as she walked over and stood in front of his desk. "I need your help" she said, he raised an eyebrow at her then said,

"I don't take personal cases"

"That's funny cause you were willing to go look for my daughter just last week" she replied.

"That's different" he answered, she raised and eyebrow and asked,

"How so?"

"Because I know what you want and I'm not your lap puppy like Hunter," he said in response. She looked taken aback then said,

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Randy stood up then said,

"Don't you dare give me that bullshit…. I'm just suppose to think its normal that he comes in late every damn day smelling of perfume…" he took a sniff a the air then said, "The same perfume that your wearing this minute, it's not wonder he's defending your ass."

"Orton!"

(!)

_Charming pulled his lips from Snow's, before either could say a word they were suddenly surrounded by guards. Charming turned to Snow and said, "Run…. I'll hold them off" she went to argue but stopped when he said, "Please, I promise you…. I will find you again" she nodded her head then took off running. He turned around and faced the men, he knew who these knights worked for, they answered to King George which meant the King finally realized that Charming wasn't going to marry Princess Abigail like he wanted. _

"_Prince James, you are under arrest for treason" the head guard said, Charming looked around to see that he was out numbered ten to one so he got down on his knees and which allowed the guards to dismount their horses. They walked over and tied his hands together then shoved him into the back of the barred caged. Charming watched as they left the forest but when they did, the guard's wardrobe turned from white to black. _

"_Your not apart of King George's guards are you?" he asked one who was walking along side the small prison. The masked guard didn't say a word so Charming slumped back into the wall, he must've fallen asleep because he was suddenly thrown to the floor. He opened his eyes to see that he was indeed in a castle but it just like the guards was black with the exception of a couple of mirrors. He jerked his head up when the door to the room opened and in walked a woman wearing black dress and a silver crown on her head. He recognized who the woman was, she was Brie, the evil queen that wanted to kill Snow. Two guards picked Charming up so he was standing, Brie smiled at him then said,_

"_My… My I now see why she has taken a liking to you" Charming narrowed his eyes, "I mean your handsome… it's too bad that you will be her down fall" Brie said. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about" he replied, Brie chuckled then said,_

_"You stupid man, you don't think I can saw what went on between you two?" she grabbed his jaw and jerked him so he was looking right at he then she said,_

"_I will have Snow White's heart."_

**Thanks for reading guys, it really means a lot to me that you like this story, so please review and below is the question of the chapter:**

**1. Can you guess the character's fairytale counterparts? **


End file.
